Golden days
by acebear
Summary: SUNSET AND LOVING
1. Golden days 1-2

Golden Days

Don't own anything but this work of fiction

Tony held her close as they watched the sun set from their spot on the beach close to the lake house they rented out for the week . They would normally only get a weekend off but Jenny decided that the team deserved a week off . She looked up at him for a moment before saying how much she loved him and that she couldn't image any other way to end the perfect first day then this . He agreed before saying that he knew of a way to make this day more perfect . She looked at him and said how he then said this as he kissed her before letting her go and getting on one knee and pulling the box he kept in his next for months just waiting for the right moment . He then opened the box and asked her to marry him . She looked at him for a moment before kissing him and saying yes ,

After hearing her say yes he put the ring on her finger and kissed her then laid her down on the blanket they were sitting on. They continued to make out for a while until they needed air after getting it back she looked into his eyes and asked him to make love to her . He then kissed her before lighting a fire in the pit they set up and getting the other blanket and coming back other to her . After he was back he then got them undressed and got on top of her as he covered them with the other blanket . It didn't take long once he was on top of her for him to enter her deep and start kissing her neck .she moaned louder and louder the faster he went . It didn't take long til her walls were closing around him and Soon they were coming together fast and hard screaming each others names ,

after getting their breathing right again they decided to cuddle and look up at the stars that were now out . After a while she looked up at him and asked him what he thought their future will look like .he looked at her and said well I see us married with as many kids as god will let us have . She then said she could see them having 4-6 kids and happily married . He then asked her when she would like to get married to witch she said whenever he wanted to that she couldn't wait to start this next step with him . He then kissed her and said how about tomorrow I saw a court house on the way here . She then kissed him and said tomorrow was perfect and that they should go inside and get some sleep so they wouldn't be tired tomorrow .he agreed and went and put the fire out while she picked up the blankets after they fire was out he went and helped her by getting their cloths up . It wasn't long after they made it to their bedroom and in bed that they fell asleep in each others arms with smiles on they're faces dreaming about what will be .

He was the first one to wake up and rolled over so he was facing her and started kissing her . It wasn't long until he got a sleepy good morning from her . After she was fully awake she looked at the clock and said come on let's get going the courthouse has most likely been open for a hour as she got out of bed . He then got up and walked over to her and said babe I know how excited you are but don't you think we should get dressed and go get something for breakfast first . She then looked at herself then him and said I guess we should get dressed and breakfast actually sounds great but you have to promise that right after breakfast we will go . He then kissed her before saying as soon as we get back in the car after breakfast babe I promise . They then got dressed in something nice but not to fancy before heading out to go get something to eat . After finding a cute little mom and pop diner he ordered waffles with a side of bacon and she ordered pancakes with a side of fruit . It didn't take them long to eat once their food came after they finished eating he got up and took her hand and lead he to the counter to pay and once they had they let the diner and went back to the car .

After getting to the car and inside he took her and and kissed it before turning the car on and leaving the diner parking lot . It didn't take them long to get to the courthouse and for them to get out of the car . After they got out of the car he took her hand again as they walked inside . It didn't take them long to find the justice of the peace after getting inside the courthouse.

The walked into the Justice of the peace's office and introduced themselves and saying they would like to get married , the justice of the peace introduced himself as well his name was Dean Day . They said it was nice to met him . Dean asked them if they were ready and they said yes as Dean stood up and walked around his desk , he then grabbed what he needed and told them to fallow him and lead them into another room . They fallowed him and until they all were standing in the middle of the room they had just entered .they looked into each others eyes before they started saying their vows .

Abby's vows

theses last few years have been the most amazing years of my life meeting you us falling in love and I can't wait to see what our future together holds . I know that will you I can do anything be who I know you see everyday I love you so much .

Tony's vows

from the moment we met I knew that I was meant to love you and that our future together would be nothing but amazing everyday I love you more then words could ever say

soon after he finished his vows they kissed . After their first kiss as a married couple they then said thank you to Dean and left the courthouse to go get wedding bands . Soon after getting their bands he looked at her and asked her what she wanted to do next . She then said she wanted to go get some dinner and caff pow he then said OK babe whatever you want today is your day as he took her hand and kissed it . After getting dinner and caff pow they took everything and went back to the lake house . After they finished eating she then got in his lap and started kissing him deep . He kissed her back deeper as he picked her up and carried her to the bedroom where they made love all night

A/n stopping this chapter here let me know what u think

yours always

acebear


	2. Chapter 2

Golden Days Chapter 2

I don't own anything but this work of fiction

recap

after getting their breathing right again they decided to cuddle and look up at the stars that were now out . After a while she looked up at him and asked him what he thought their future will look like .he looked at her and said well I see us married with as many kids as god will let us have . She then said she could see them having 4-6 kids and happily married . He then asked her when she would like to get married to witch she said whenever he wanted to that she couldn't wait to start this next step with him . He then kissed her and said how about tomorrow I saw a court house on the way here . She then kissed him and said tomorrow was perfect and that they should go inside and get some sleep so they wouldn't be tired tomorrow .he agreed and went and put the fire out while she picked up the blankets after they fire was out he went and helped her by getting their cloths up . It wasn't long after they made it to their bedroom and in bed that they fell asleep in each others arms with smiles on they're faces dreaming about what will be .

He was the first one to wake up and rolled over so he was facing her and started kissing her . It wasn't long until he got a sleepy good morning from her . After she was fully awake she looked at the clock and said come on let's get going the courthouse was most likely been open for a hour as she got out of bed . He then got up and walked over to her and said babe I know how excited you are but don't you think we should get dressed and go get something for breakfast first . She then looked at herself then him and said I guess we should get dressed and breakfast actually sounds great but you have to promise that right after breakfast we will go . He then kissed her before saying as soon as we get back in the car after breakfast babe I promise . They then got dressed in something nice but not to fancy before heading out to go get something to eat . After finding a cute little mom and pop diner he ordered waffles with a side of bacon and she ordered pancakes with a side of fruit . It didn't take them long to eat once their food came after they finished eating he got up and took her hand and lead he to the counter to pay and once they had they let the diner and went back to the car .

After getting to the car and inside he took her and and kissed it before turning the car on and leaving the diner parking lot . It didn't take them long to get to the courthouse and for them to get out of the car . After they got out of the car he took her hand again as they walked inside . It didn't take them long to find the justice of the peace after getting inside the courthouse.

The walked into the Justice of the peace's office and introduced themselves and saying they would like to get married , the justice of the peace introduced himself as well his name was Dean Day . They said it was nice to met him . Dean asked them if they were ready and they said yes as Dean stood up and walked around his desk , he then grabbed what he needed and told them to fallow him and lead them into another room . They fallowed him and until they all were standing in the middle of the room they had just entered .they looked into each others eyes before they started saying their vows .

Abby's vows

theses last few years have been the most amazing years of my life meeting you us falling in love and I can't wait to see what our future together holds . I know that will you I can do anything be who I know you see everyday I love you so much .

Tony's vows

from the moment we met I knew that I was meant to love you and that our future together would be nothing but amazing everyday I love you more then words could ever say

soon after he finished his vows they kissed . After their first kiss as a married couple they then said thank you to Dean and left the courthouse to go get wedding bands . Soon after getting their bands he looked at her and asked her what she wanted to do next . She then said she wanted to go get some dinner and caff pow he then said OK babe whatever you want today is your day as he took her hand and kissed it . After getting dinner and caff pow they took everything and went back to the lake house . After they finished eating she then got in his lap and started kissing him deep . He kissed her back deeper as he picked her up and carried her to the bedroom where they made love all night

Now on Golden Days

Abby was the first one to take up the next morning . She smiled and snuggled closer to him relaxing still tangled in him . After a few mins she decided to wake him up so she started kissing him each one deeper then the last . It wasn't long after she had started that he was awake and flipping them over so that he was on top of her . Soon they needed air so they parted and got their breath back once their breath was back they looked into each others eyes for a moment or two before he finally told her how much he loved her and he would never understand how he had gotten so lucky to have her in his life . She then said she was the lucky one that before they got together she wouldn't see any of this happening . He then kissed her before telling her he loved her so much then starting to leave a trail of kisses down her body . It wasn't long til her legs were over his shoulders and he was eating her out . Every lick and suck send a shiver up her spine in a good way it only took one more lick and she was coming hard . He didn't miss a drop after he was finished he laid down next to her . Once he was laying next to her he picked up her hand and kissed it . She smiled and put feel hand on his cheek before kissing him . It wasn't long til they were in a full on make out that was quickly turning into them moments away form morning love making . She let out a loud moan the moment she felt him fully inside her . She moaned louder and louder with every thrust soon they were coming head and fast after getting their breathing back he pulled out of her and laid down next to her . After a while of cuddling she finally said come on let's go take a shower and then we can go to the beach as she sat up . It didn't take long after she had gotten up that he had walked over to her side of the bed and picked her up and carried her to the bathroom only putting her down long enough to turn on the shower , after the shower was on her picked her up again and they went into the shower soon they were making love in the shower . But before they water turned cold they did end up actually taking a shower taking time to wash each other in hopes that they would forget about going to the beach and that they would just head back to bed so they could continue being tangled in each other .

After their shower and they were dried off he picked her up and carried her over to the bed and laid her down . After she was on the bed she sat up and said your not getting out of going to the beach you know as she pulled him close and kissed him . After they parted from their kiss he finally said I know but you can't blame me for trying . She then kissed him again and said she knows and that was one of the reasons she loved him more then he would ever know . She then said come on let's get dressed as she got up and walked over to her suit case and pulled out one of the three swim suits she bright with them . One she was dressed he tried yet again to get her to change her mind about going but it didn't work . He then said he would go but if they got arrested that it was her fault for wearing the swim suit she had on . She then looked at him and said your acting like I have on the little number you picked out at Victoria Secret last weekend and if your a good boy I will put it on when we get back . He walked over to him and kissed his cheek before finally going and sitting on the bed to wait for him . He turned back to look at her as she sat on the bed before going to his own suit case to get out his trunks . After he finished getting dressed he walked over to her and tried one last time to get her to say yes to staying there and to get her into the Victoria Secret outfit . She smiled and said sure has she reached for the back of her suit to untie it . Just as she was about to untie it or so he thought . He looked at her and said really . She then looked at him and said no and playfully slapped him and stood up and took his hand and lead him out of the bedroom .

She then stopped right in front of the front door so she could grab her umbrella . Before going out the door he pulled her close and kissed her deep then told her how much he loved her . She told him she loved him too before opening the door and heading down to the beach . Once they got to the beach they went and found a nice place to lay in same lawn chairs under a nice shady tent . Once they were under the tent he pulled her close and kissed her before pushing the chairs together . After the chairs were together he picked her up and laid her on a chair and once she was laying down he kissed her . He was just about to get on top of her when she stopped him and said that there were kids around hearing that there was kids around made him look and sure enough there were a lot of kids around . He then went and laid down next to her in his chair . After he was in his chair he took her hand and kissed it as they looked out at all the kids playing . She smiled and sat up and looked over at him and said that she couldn't wait to see their kids playing on the beach one day . He then kissed her and told her that he could see it too . He then got up and walked around over to her and whispered in her ear that they needed to get back to the cabin because getting arrested wasn't what he to do if she caught his drift . She looked at him with a mix of lust and love he then picked up her umbrella and took her hand and they left for the cabin .

It didn't take them long to get back to the cabin and they had he didn't waste time getting them undressed well he had her top off he was leaving a trail of kisses down her body before slowly taking his time to take off her bottoms . Once her bottoms were off he got off her just long enough to take off his trunks . After his trunks were off he got back on top of her and started kissing her deep she kissed him back deeper with more hunger then he was giving her . It wasn't long til he was deep inside her and the faster he went the louder she moaned and the louder she moaned the deeper he went . Soon he could feel that she was getting close witch was good because he wasn't sure how much longer he was going to last . It only took one more thrust and he was coming fast and hard and less then ten secs later she was coming just as fast . After they got their breath back he pulled out of her and laid down next to her. After he was next to her he pulled her close and kissed her and said that he couldn't wait to start their family . She then kissed him and said just before she yawned that she felt the same ways then she snuggled into him and fell asleep . He kissed her head one more time then fell asleep himself .

A/N Stopping this chapter here hope u guys like it please review and thanks for reading

yours always

Acebear


End file.
